


Be My Valentine: The Twitter Edition

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Episode: s02e14 Be My Valentine, F/M, Humor, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a completely random bit of shameless silliness that popped into my head. Txtspeak and spoilers abound.</p><p><i>"I'M TELLING MOM U MADE OUT W/ AN OLDER MAN. SHE'LL GROUND YOU 4EVR."</i> Exactly what it says on the tin: Interactions between the characters in BMV, as if they were live tweeting on Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine: The Twitter Edition

**flowerofbrabant:** OMG! Bro's home after looooong tour in Mid East! YAY! BET HE HAS LOTS OF COOL STORIES!  
 **flowerofbrabant:** Bro's friends r way cool. Jan has awesome fashion, and Luc is kinda cute.  
 **flowerofbrabant** : Dinner w/ fam. Bro's not eating. Sez he's tired from long trip. Mom sent him 2 bed. Jan and Luc went 2 sleep 2.

 **flowerofbrabant:** Luc is supernice. He gave me a rose from the rosebush  & we talked about astronomy. Have 2 go now. Dinnertime.

 **flowerofbrabant:** OMG, I think I'm in love! But Luc has to leave soon w/ Bro. Crusades suck.  
 **flowerofbrabant:** ZOMG, I TTLY FOUND OUT THE COOLEST THING EVR!  
 **guilt3knight:** @flowerofbrabant I'M TELLING MOM U MADE OUT W/ AN OLDER MAN. SHE'LL GROUND YOU 4EVR.  
 **guilt3knight:** @2cool4pompeii DUDE, QUIT MACKIN ON MY SISTER! UR 2 OLD 4 HER!  
 **2cool4pompeii:** @guilt3knight Y NOT? UR SISTER'S HOT....  & VRY SMART 2.  
 **guilt3knight:** @2cool4pompeii BCUZ IT'S GROSS! UR MY FRIEND  & SHE'S MY SISTER! BRO CODE SEZ THAT SIS OF FRIENDS R OFF LIMITS!

 **flowerofbrabant** : @guilt3knight NO FAIR! THAT'S BLACKMAIL!  
 **guilt3knight:** @flowerofbrabant I'M OLDER THAN U. I CAN DO THAT.  
 **flowerofbrabant:** @guilt3knight This sux. I nevr get 2 do nething fun. :( :( :(  
 **guilt3knight:** @flowerofbrabant Haven't u heard? Life's not fair. Get over it.

 **2cool4pompeii:** @guilt3knight DUDE, THAT WAS COLD. WHEN U FALL IN LOVE, I'LL TTLY COCKBLOCK U LIKE U DID W/ ME.  
 **guilt3knight:** @2cool4pompeii Fine. Whatevs. We're leaving now.  
 **guilt3knight:** @2cool4pompeii BTW, u'll nvr b invited 2 my house again. Bcuz u suck 4 making out w/ my sister.  
 **2cool4pompeii:** @guilt3knight SCREW YOU.

 **playnwitdedthngs:** @guilt3knight Hey sexy. Wanna come over 2nite?  
 **guilt3knight:** Over @playnwitdedthngs house. I'm so gonna score 2nite! WHOOOOO!  
 **2cool4pompeii:** FUCK THAT NOISE.  
 **2cool4pompeii:** @guilt3knight REMEMBER WUT U PROMISED?  
 **guilt3knight:** COCKBLOCKED. FML.

 **playnwitdedthngs:** Oh man, I feel like I had 11 billion Tequila slammers. I don't remember nething from last nite.  
 **guilt3knight:** @playnwitdedthngs Good. That means u had an awesome time. If u can remember it, it wasn't fun enuff.  
 **guilt3knight:** Just... FML, man. Srsly.


End file.
